


two hands in mine

by tasteslikeciel



Series: Yusaku x Happiness [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Multi, OT3, RyoYuuMu, eh, hand holding saves lives, i offer a concept, what squish name would I even use for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikeciel/pseuds/tasteslikeciel
Summary: Ryoken comes home and Yusaku is holding another man’s hand, but Yusaku saves a hand for him and they start moving towards a better future.





	two hands in mine

**Author's Note:**

> 30-minute drabble that's mostly unedited whoops

"This is...my friend." Yusaku hesitates but at a gentle nudge from the bespectacled boy beside him, he continues. "This is Homera Takeru."

Ryoken comes home to face the bitter reality that someone else has already swept Yusaku off his feet. He can tell by the way they're pressed next to each other that this went beyond mere friendship and it stings. It stings to see them so close. It aches to see them so wrapped up in each other. They're all soft smiles, sweet whispered words, and gentle touches. It hurts to know that this could have been he and Yusaku instead had he been less of a coward and just _stayed_ , but he bites his tongue and says nothing against it because he only has himself to blame. He left, after all. 

No, not left. _Ran away._  

He ran from Yusaku's honest feelings and his own sense of responsibility. He didn't want to confront his own heart and the guilt that came along with being a failure son. So of course. Of course Yusaku would move on. Ryoken always wished he would to begin with. 

"Oh..." is all Ryoken can say. 

He eyes the way this Homura boy cradles Yusaku's hand in his own and while he can't stop the surge of jealousy from clogging his throat and burning his eyes, he feels an odd sense of relief at knowing Yusaku to be in good hands. Because this is the kind of person Yusaku needs to be with. He deserves someone who will take care of him, be by his side through good times and bad, and always be there to listen to him speak. This Homura boy is a bit on the awkward side and almost seems uncertain of himself under Ryoken's steady gaze, but he seems genuinely nice and spills a friendly warmth that's hard to ignore. Yusaku smiles around him, too.

He's happy for them. He really is.

"Good." Ryoken continues and shifts uneasily. He feels like he shouldn't be here anymore, but the opportunity to leave has yet to present itself and he doesn't want to make another mistake by running away again. "That's...I'm glad. I was...I was a little worried, but this is good. It is."

"Re-...Ryoken?"

Ryoken glances back up and sees Homura nudge at Yusaku's shoulder with an easy smile. His expression is strange (as is Yusaku's) and Ryoken doesn't know what to make of it. He's even less sure when Yusaku offers up his free hand to him because why would he when he already has someone better to embrace?

"I have two hands, you know?" Yusaku starts and he smiles that same way he did during their battle in Link VRAINS. "I never stopped thinking about you, even when you left. I always knew you'd come back."

Ryoken's eyes widen a bit and he looks between Yusaku and Homura, bewildered but a little hopeful. 

"...are you sure?" he asks and hesitates at reaching out for him. He's wanted this for so long but believed so fully that he wasn't allowed such luxury. Yet here Yusaku is holding out his hand to him yet again. What should he do? "I've told you once before. I'm not a good person."

"If...I may?" the Homura boy speaks up with a question on his tongue. At Ryoken's nod, he squeezes Yusaku's hand and slips his other over Yusaku's shoulder. "I know this is...different and I don't know much about you, but you're something special to Yusaku. Something really, really special. I don't want to get in-between that...but he really means a lot to me, too. That's why I think this can work out. You don't have to like me or anything. Just seeing Yusaku happy is enough."

This is twice now he's been stunned by their honesty. He and Yusaku are alike, in a way. They both speak their mind regardless of how embarrassing they might sound. It's hard to swallow and Ryoken doesn't know how to respond to it. Not entirely.

"I'd like to try." Yusaku adds, hand still held out awaiting an acceptance Ryoken keeps denying him. "It doesn't matter to me what people might think of you. I know deep down that you're good. I can forgive you. You just need to forgive yourself."

"I..."

He shouldn't. He doesn't deserve forgiveness or kindness. Not from Yusaku or anyone, really. But Yusaku's gentle smile remains in place and the Homura boy is standing supportively.

He really can't fight the both of them on this, can he?

He finally lets out a shaky sigh in defeat. Then he hesitantly reaches forward and lets his hand slip into Yusaku's and the _look_ on Yusaku's face is worth all the stars in the sky. Ryoken can't help but smile in return.

"I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> okay but listen 
> 
> l i s t e n
> 
> yusaku...has two hands for double the hand holding. *eyebrow wiggle*
> 
> ...wait don’t walk away! listen just hear me out for a sec!


End file.
